


Warblers From Paradise

by Basiliscus_Basilica



Series: Dalton Academy Chimeras [3]
Category: Dalton Academy Series, Glee, Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Dalton Academy, Alternate Universe - Glee Fusion, Alternate Universe - Human, Dancing and Singing, Gen, Music
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-14
Updated: 2019-04-14
Packaged: 2020-01-05 19:18:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,080
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18372419
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Basiliscus_Basilica/pseuds/Basiliscus_Basilica
Summary: Stiles faced his old team at Sectional with the Warblers.





	Warblers From Paradise

"The council call this meeting into order." Josh banged his gavel.

"First of all, we will continue our oldest tradition with the newest Warbler." Nolan said.

"Stiles, meet Pavarotti." Theo pointed towards a cage on the desk.

"An actual warbler?" Stiles asked in awe.

"Indeed." Josh said, "This bird is a member of an unbroken line of canaries who have been at Dalton since the founding of our group in 1891."

"It's your job to take care of him," Corey continued as Theo handed the cage to Stiles, "so he can carry on the legacy of the Warblers."

"Protect him. That bird is your voice." Nolan said.

"Thanks, I guess I have to stay away from Jackson from now on." Stiles smiled, "'Cause Jax has a herd of pet serpents and only let me call him the Python Master in the weekends."

The room fell into dead silence, some of the Warblers stared at him in confuse or horror.

"Uh...I'm just kidding." Stiles looked around sheepishly, "He really does not raise snakes."

"OK, move on to the next issue." Josh banged the gavel again, "Today we would discuss the setlist for Sectionals."

"Sorry for interruption, but I have a question." Stiles raised his hand while trying to find a seat, "I know we don't have a director, so is the council naming the setlists, or...?"

"No, we all get a say in this, but the council make the final decision and cast the vote." A Warbler-he thought his name was Reed-spoke up.

"Oh fantastic. I got a lot of ideas." Stiles clapped his hands together, "Warblers, if I may?"

"Please continue." Corey nodded.

"Now, I can't deny that the Warblers' vocals are absolutely dreamy. But I believe out set for Sectionals this year should have a little more showbiz panache." Stiles sat down on the carpet between Theo's legs, "So I suggest we should do _Rio_ by Duran Duran."

"We appreciate your enthusiasm, Stiles. You suggestion would be considered." Nolan replied politely.

"May I?" A blond Warbler raised his hand.

"Yes, Warbler Logan?" Josh asked.

"Well, I admit _Rio_ is a very good song, but it's also not a fit with our usual styles, and the song is hard to rearrange into a cappella." Logan stood up, "My suggestion would be, _Hey, Soul Sister_ by Train as our opening number, followed by _Kiss From A Rose_ by Seal. And of course, the solos are Theo's."

"Thank you Logan, you could sit down now." Nolan said.

"Could I say something?" Theo raised his hand.

"Of course, Warbler Theo." Josh gestured to him.

"While I believe Logan's idea is great, I personally think Stiles' idea could be used, it just need a little adjustment." Theo said, "We could do it as a mash-up with _Hungry Like A Wolf_ , and use that to replace the second song."

"I agree." Jeff said, "The mash-up would be easier to choreograph as it have a faster beat."

"And the mash-up could be a wild card on stage." Flint-or whatever his name is-followed.

"Also we could use the additional lyrics to fill in the instrumental gap, making it sounds better in a cappella." Sebastian agreed.

"Actually, I'm not finished yet." Theo cut the discussion off, "Since it's a mash-up, I suggest we turn it into a duet. And I choose Stiles as my duet partner."

"What? That's ridiculous." Stiles' eyes widened as he looked up, "I mean, I'm new here, and there're so many great voices here."

"But I still chose you, Stiles." Theo smiled, "You have talent, I could see that since your audition. It won't be a problem for you to sing on stage."

"I can't even get a single solo in my old Glee Club." Stiles protested.

"Their loss, then." Theo replied in a serious tone, "You should not minimize your importance because of that."

"All in favour of Warbler Theo's suggestion?" Corey asked. Slowly, everyone in the room raised their hands up.

"Motion passed." Josh banged that gavel again, "Now we should start our performance arrangement."

"So now, I propose we arrange our entire set in eight-part harmony..."

* * *

"It must be hard for you," Sebastian said as they walk down the staircase, "to see your original idea get turned down like that."

"No, it's alright, I'm already used to rejections in the NDs." Stiles waved his hands a little, "Besides, I actually get to sing in a competition, so I'm pretty content here."

"I have to clean this for you, though. We're not xenophobic, none of us are."

"Then why did that Logan guy shot me down that fast?"

"Let's just say we have established rules and traditions, and you didn't magically fit in seamlessly."

"I didn't realize caring is discouraged here." Stiles said sarcastically.

"No, it's not. But normally new members aren't as outspoken as you." Sebastian replied, "You need time to grasp the group dynamic, and we need to be reminded of the fact that you've ben here no longer than a month."

"Any sage advise, meerkat?"

"Just don't try so hard next time." Sebastian said, "I don't know how it worked at your old school, but did you notice that we all wear uniforms here at Dalton? It's about being part of the team. If all you cared about is being noticed, you won't be able to make it as a Warbler."

"You're right, sorry. I guess I just have to scream to get attention in my old school." Stiles sighed.

"Take some time, Stiles. You are just starting to get used to being here." Sebastian turned around to look at him. "As soon as you fit in, your voice will be heard."

"Thanks, Sebastard." Stiles smiled, "Though I have to ask, how many _La La Land_ jokes are there in the Warblers?"

"There is none." Sebastian glared, "Also, do not call me Seb."

* * *

"Hey, Lydia." Stile found her besides the café in the auditorium, just before the Sectionals.

"Don't bother spying on me to one up us. Neither me or Jackson got even a single solo word." Lydia snapped.

"Um. You haven't changed at all." Stiles chuckled. By the look of it, Lydia was really nervous.

"Sorry, that was selfish." Lydia apologized.

"Not taken."

"Oh, I almost forget to ask, did you get a solo?"

"Well...No" Stiles answered with a twist of truth, "Theo got all the solos."

"Wow, if you didn't get a solo, they must be really good." Lydia said with a streak of sarcasm.

"Actually they are." Stiles said.

"Anyway, that really sucks, I'm sure you were really good."

"I know. At least I think I was." Stiles replied, "Being in the Warblers has really made me question everything I thought about myself."

"What has become of us, Stiles." Lydia sighed.

"Being a Warbler is great, Lydia." Stiles gestured her to sit, "I finally felt like I could be my true self in a group."

"I think there's a 'but' here."

"But I don't think they appreciate my individuality as much as you guys did." Stiles finished.

"It seems like we let you down."

"If I'm being honest? You did." Stiles said, "They treated me like a Warbler in the beginning, even if I know nothing about its rules. While you guys sometimes treated me like a verbal punching bag, and I'm a founding member of the NDs."

"We all get it after you left. It's your life, Stiles, you deserve to be happy."

"Maybe it'd be better if you realize it before I left." Stiles moved his gaze away, "How comes you were rarely this nice to me when I was your teammate."

"Because you're my only true competition." Lydia smiled and hugged him.

"Hmm, yeah, true." Stiles laughed out and hugged back.

The alarms around suddenly buzzed and Theo walked towards them.

"Stiles, they are calling places."

"Thanks again, Lyds." Stiles stood up.

"Good luck." Theo waved Lydia goodbye.

"You too, Theo Warbler."

* * *

"Are you nervous, Stiles?" Theo asked as they moved towards the backstage.

"Of course I'm nervous! Has anyone ever literally died on stage?" Stiles rambled, "This is the first time I've ever had a solo in front of the competition audience. I have this feeling that I'm going to forget the lyrics, or I'm going to sing and nothing is going to come out. And what if I completely blow up the song? I would be the biggest joke ever in show choir history, the crowds would laugh at me, Lydia and Jackson would never let me forget that, and the Warblers would kick me out of the club, I'm gonna be the definition of failure. Also I..." He slowly stopped as Theo gave him an amused look.

"I think it's adorable." Theo chuckled, "I think you're adorable."

"Still not changing the fact that I'm in danger of a heart attack."

"Stiles, the only people that are going to be dying tonight because of heart attacks are the people in that audience, because you and I are going to kill this song."

"They will see, out of the darkness, a new star would be rising on this stage tonight." Theo continued as he hugged Stiles from behind.

"Thanks. I'll try my best." Stiles took a deep breath.

"Come on, let's go."

* * *

"And now, for our second performance of the program, from Dalton Academy in Westerville, The Warblers!"

"Showtime." Theo whispered as the crowd cheered. As the curtain rose, the background Warblers began harmonizing, marking the start of their set.

( _Theo with the Warblers vocalizing_ , **Theo** , _ **The Warblers**_ )

_He-ey, he-e-e-e-ey, he-e-e-e-ey **(Tonight)**_  
_**(He-ey)** He-ey_  
_**(He-ey)** He-e-e-e-ey_  
_**(He-e-e-e-ey)** He-e-e-e-ey_

 Theo stepped forwards and sang his solo.

_Your lipstick stains_  
_On the front lobe of my left side brains_  
_I knew I wouldn't forget you_  
_And so I went and let you blow my mind **(Let you blow my mind)**_

 

_Your sweet moonbeam **(Sweet moonbeam)**_  
_The smell of you in every single dream I dream_  
_I knew when we collided_  
_You're the one I have decided who's one of my kind **(One of my kind)**_

 The Warblers spread out on the stage, starting the classical two-step dance.

_Hey, soul sister_  
_Ain't that mister, mister on the radio, stereo_  
_The way you move ain't fair, you know_

 

_Hey, soul sister_  
_I don't want to miss a single thing you do_  
_Tonight_

 

_**(He-ey)** He-ey_  
_**(He-ey)** He-e-e-e-ey_  
_**(He-e-e-e-ey)** He-e-e-e-ey_

 Stiles smiled widely when he saw Lydia's awed expression.

_Just in time_  
_I'm so glad you have a one-track mind like me_  
_You gave my life direction_  
_A game show love connection we can't deny_

 

_I'm so obsessed **(I'm so obsessed)**_  
_My heart is bound to beat right out my untrimmed chest_  
_I believe in you, like a virgin, you're Madonna_  
_And I'm always gonna want to blow your mind_

 

_Hey, soul sister_  
_Ain't that mister, mister on the radio, stereo_  
_The way you move ain't fair, you know_

 

_Hey, soul sister_  
_I don't want to miss a single thing you do_  
_Tonight_

 

_The way you can cut a rug_  
_Watching you's the only drug I need_  
_So gangster, I'm so thug_  
_You're the only one I'm dreaming of, you see_

 

_I can be myself now, finally_  
_In fact there's nothing I can't be **(Nothing I can't be)**_  
_I want the world to see you be with me_

Theo moved to the front of the stage and sang out the finale. 

**Hey, soul sister**  
_Ain't that mister, mister on the radio, stereo_  
_The way you move ain't fair, you know_

 

_Hey, soul sister **(Hey, soul sister)**_  
_I don't want to miss a single thing you do_  
_Tonight_

 

_Hey, soul sister **(Hey, soul sister)**_  
_I don't want to miss a single thing you do_  
_Tonight_

 

_**(He-ey)** He-ey_  
_**(He-ey)** He-e-e-e-ey_  
_**(He-e-e-e-ey)** He-e-e-e-ey_  
_Tonight_

 

_**(He-ey)** He-ey_  
_**(He-ey)** He-e-e-e-ey_  
_**(He-e-e-e-ey)** He-e-e-e-ey_  
_Tonight_

As they finished the song, the crowd cheered and Lydia gave them a standing-O. Soon everyone stood up and clapped loudly.

"Thank you." Theo stepped into the spotlight in front of the group, "We're the Dalton Academy Warblers, hope you'd enjoy the show."

The background vocals started just then, announcing the start of the second song.

**Theo:**  
_Dark in the city, night is a wire_  
_Steam in the subway, earth is afire_

Stiles stepped forward and sang his solo line. He could see the New Directions and almost laughed at their shocked face.

**Stiles (with The Warblers):**  
_(Do, do, do-do, do, do-do, do, do-do, do, do-do, do, do)_  
_Woman, you want me, give me a sign,_  
_And catch my breathing even closer behind_

 

**Theo with The Warblers:**  
_Do, do, do-do, do, do-do, do, do-do, do, do-do, do, do_

 

**Stiles (Theo):**  
_Her name is Rio and she dances on the sand,_  
_(Smell like I sound!)_  
_Just like that river, twisting through a dusty land,_  
_(Straddle the line!)_  
_And when she shines, she really shows you all she can_  
_(Mouth is alive!)_  
_Oh, Rio, Rio, dance across the Rio Grande_

 The New Directions' mouths were wide open, their eyes were enlarged, and eyebrows shot up. Ethan and Aiden exchanged a glance, Danny was leaning forward, Allison was covering her mouth with her hand, and Lydia was frantically hitting Jackson on the forearm. Stiles throwed a wink at them, and then he returned to the dance routine.

**Theo (and Stiles):**  
_Stalked in the forest, too close to hide_  
_I'll be upon you by the moonlight side_  
_(Do, do, do-do, do, do-do, do, do-do, do, do-do, do, do)_

 

**Stiles (and Theo):**  
_High blood drumming on your skin, it's so tight_  
_You feel my heat, I'm just a moment behind_  
_(Do, do, do-do, do, do-do, do, do-do, do, do-do, do, do)_

 

**Stiles with The Warblers (Theo with The Warblers):**  
_Her name is Rio and she dances on the sand,_  
_(Smell like I sound!)_  
_Just like that river twisting through a dusty land,_  
_(Straddle the line!)_  
_And when she shines, she really shows you all she can_  
_(Mouth is alive!)_  
_Oh Rio, Rio dance across the Rio Grande_

The Warblers danced across the stage, while Theo and Stile circled around each other in the front. Several audiences started to stand up and cheered for them.

**Theo:**  
_Hungry like the wolf_  
_I'm hungry like the wolf_  
_Hungry like the wolf_  
_Don't make a sound!_

The Warblers pulled off an impressive leg flip and pushed the song into it's final climax.

**Theo with The Warblers (Stiles with The Warblers):**  
_(Her name is Rio; she don't need to understand,) (_ **Theo:** _Yeah!)_  
_Smell like I sound!_  
_(And I might find her if I'm looking like I can)_  
_Straddle the line!_  
_(Oh, Rio, Rio, hear them shout across the land)_  
_Mouth is alive!_  
_(From mountains in the north, down to the Rio Grande)_  
_Burning the ground!_  
_(Her name is Rio; she don't need to understand) (_ **Theo:** _Oh!)_  
_(_ **The Warblers:** _Smell like I sound!)_  
_(From mountains in the north, down to the Rio Grande)_  
_Burnin' the ground!_

The Warblers finished the song in a perfect harmony, as they returned to the same formation as the beginning, with Theo and Stiles standing in the front. The audiences gave them a standing ovation again, applause and cheers erupted through the auditorium. The Warblers simply bowed and moved off the stage.

Well, take that, Lydia Martin.

* * *

"We are doomed!" Lydia barked.

"You know what, I'll not cheer when the Garglers take the first place." Scott muttered, "They only win because we basically gave Stiles to them."

"I'm gonna send Raeken to a crack house." Erica said in her bitch tone.

"I think we should throw possums." Malia said.

"Or we could just do our best." Aiden commented from across the green room.

"Win, lose, or draw, at least we played our game fair and square." Mr.Hale agreed as he walked in.

"We'll be good sports, we'll cheer for the Hipsters, we'll cheer for Stiles and the Warblers, and we'll congratulate them if they win. Because that's who we are." He continued, "Think about where you were this time last year, in the same greenroom, no set list, no choreography, no chance in winning, but you still won, because you had courage, because you believe in yourselves."

"So just for a few minutes, I want you guys sing with all you can, and remind yourselves, you are not alone, because you are a constellation of stars."

* * *

"Good performance, Mr.Raeken." Mr.Hale said as he walked by Theo and Stiles.

"Please just call me Theo." Theo softly laughed, "And I'm sure your performance won't be bad, too."

"Thanks." Mr.Hale then turned to Stiles, "It seems like Dalton is treating you well, Stiles."

"Yeah, obviously." Stiles simply smiled.

"Alright, see you later, guys." Mr.Hale nodded and moved towards his seat.

Soon, the music started, the curtain lifted, and the New Directions danced across the stage.

**New Directions:**  
_Hmm-mmm-mmm_  
_Whoa-oh-oh-oh_  
_It's always a good time_

 Spotlight turned as Isaac appeared from behind, singing his solo part. 

**Isaac:**  
_Woke up on the right side of the bed_  
_What's up with this Prince song inside my head?_  
_Hands up, if you're down to get down tonight_  
_Cause it's always a good time_

Allison appeared at the other row and took over the lyrics. 

**Allison:**  
_Slept in all my clothes, like I didn't care_  
_Hopped into a cab, take me anywhere_  
_I'm in if you're down to get down tonight_  
_Cause it's always a good time_

 

**Isaac and Allison:**  
_Good morning and goodnight_  
_I wake up at twilight_  
_It's gonna be alright_  
_We don't even have to try, it's always a good time_

They rushed on the stage and joined the rest of the group. 

**Isaac and Allison with New Directions:**  
_Whoa-oh-oh-oh, whoa-oh-oh_  
_It's always a good time_  
_Whoa-oh-oh-oh_  
_We don't even have to try, it's always a good time_

 

**Allison:**  
_Freaked out, dropped my phone in the pool again_  
_Checked out of my room, hit the ATM_  
_Let's hang out, if you're down to get down tonight_  
_Cause it's always a good time_

 

**Isaac and Allison:**  
_Good morning and goodnight_  
_I wake up at twilight_  
_It's gonna be alright_  
_We don't even have to try, it's always a good time_

 

**Isaac and Allison with New Directions:**  
_Whoa-oh-oh-oh, whoa-oh-oh_  
_It's always a good time_  
_Whoa-oh-oh-oh_  
_We don't even have to try, it's always a good time_

_Whoa-oh-oh-oh, whoa-oh-oh_  
_It's always a good time_  
_Whoa-oh-oh-oh_  
_We don't even have to try, it's always a good time_

 

**Isaac and Allison (New Directions):**  
_Doesn't matter when (Doesn't matter where)_  
_It's always a good time then (It's always a good time there)_  
_Doesn't matter where (Doesn't matter when)_  
_It's always a good time there (It's always a good time then)_  
_Doesn't matter when (Doesn't matter where)_  
_It's always a good time then (It's always a good time there)_  
_(It's always a good time!)_

 

**_Isaac and Allison with New Directions (New Directions):_ **  
_Whoa-oh-oh-oh, (Whoa-oh-oh)_  
_It's always a good time_  
_Whoa-oh-oh-oh_  
_We don't even have to try, it's always a good time_

_Whoa-oh-oh-oh, (Whoa-oh-oh)_  
_It's always a good time_  
_Whoa-oh-oh-oh_  
_We don't even have to try, it's always a good time_

The crowd cheered for them, some even gave them a standing ovation. The New Directions quickly repositioned on the stage, while Danny stepped up to lead the second song.

**Danny:**  
_There's a girl in the backyard banging on her drum_  
_Sitting in a junk pile laughing at the sun_  
_Singing "Ah-ah-ah, I just wanna be a rockstar"_

_There's a boy in the backseat singing to the song_  
_Playing on the radio, knowing he's the one_  
_Singing "Ah-ah-ah, I just wanna be a rockstar"_

_Eh, yeah_

 Kira joined in as the female lead from the back of the group.

**Danny and Kira:**

_Singing "Ah-ah-ah, I was born to be a rockstar"_

 Boyd and Malia appeared on the opposite sides of the stage and started their dance number.

**Kira:**  
_There's a girl in the tree top looking at the stars_  
_Waiting for a touchdown coming in from Mars_  
_Thinking "Is there anybody out there?"_

 

**Danny:**  
_Oooh_

_There's a boy thinking of her playing his guitar_  
_Searching for the answer buried in his heart_  
_Thinking "Ah-ah-ah, is there anybody out there?"_

_Ooh, yeah_

 

**Danny and Kira:**  
_Singing "Ah-ah-ah"_

_"Is there anybody out there?"_

_If there's a meaning can you show me a sign?_  
_The more I look it just gets harder to find_  
_The world is spinning and I wanna know why_

 The crowd cheered for Boyd and Malia as they pull of some classic rock dance moves.

**Danny (Kira):**  
_And we're all getting older wishing we were young_  
_Hanging on the memory of what we would become_  
_Singing "Ah-ah-ah, I was born to be a rockstar" (I was born to be a rockstar)_  
_Singing "Ah-ah-ah, I just wanna be a rockstar" (I just wanna be a Rockstar)_

_(Singing "Ah-ah-ah, I was born to be a rockstar")_

 

**Danny and Kira:**  
_If there's a meaning can you show me a sign?_  
_The more I look it just gets harder to find_  
_The world is spinnin' and I wanna know why_

_And maybe we will never figure it out_  
_I got a feelin' that's what life's all about_  
_I'm learning anything is possible now_

 As Boyd and Malia's dance number were getting more vicious every minute, Danny and Kira belted out the bridge behind them.

**Danny:**  
_Ooh, ooh, ooh_

 

**Kira:**  
_Take a ticket and get off the line_

 

**Danny:**  
_Take a ticket and get off the line_

 

**Kira:**  
_Take a ticket and get off the line_

 

**Danny:**  
_Take a ticket and get off the line_

 

**Kira with New Directions (Danny with New Directions):**  
_So take a ticket and get off the line (Singing "Ah-ah-ah, I was born to be a rockstar")_  
_Take a ticket and get off the line_  
_Take a ticket and get off the line (Singing "Ah-ah-ah, I just wanna be a rockstar")_  
_Take a ticket and get off the line (I was born to be a rockstar, yeah-yeah)_

_I was born to be a rockstar (Yeah-yeah, uh yeah)_

The New Directions vocalized the last line as Boyd and Malia finished their dance moves.

**Danny and Kira with New Directions:**  
_I was born to be a Rockstar_

Everyone stood up and gave them a standing-O, the NDs bowed and engulfed the soloists in a group hug.

"We have a serious problem now." Nolan whispered from behind.

* * *

The three choirs crowded onto the stage before the head judge announced the final result. The Warblers stood in the middle of the stage with The Hipsters to the left and the New Directions to the right.

Stiles glanced around under pressure. He sneaked a peek of the NDs, as Lydia nervously smiled in the front of the group, Aiden looked forward sternly and Scott knitted his eyebrows together. He caught sight with Isaac, waved at him a little as the latter winked back.

"...And thank you to all the groups who preformed here today." The head judge started, "We all enjoyed your performance."

Theo looked anxious, which Stiles really can't judge. He intertwined their fingers together, caused Theo to flash a smile at him.

"So the third place goes to..." The head judge said, "The Hipsters!"

The other groups, as well as the audiences applauded as The Hipsters accepted their trophy and left the stage.

"And now, the winner of this year's West-Central Sectionals is..." Stiles' breath hitched, he didn't want the NDs to lose, but he also hoped the Warblers could compete in Regionals.

"It's a tie." The head judge announced with a shrug, "Congratulations! You're all going to Regionals!"

Everybody cheered upon hearing that. Josh stepped up to accept their trophy, while Mr.Hale did the same. Other council members, along with some Warblers came forward and congratulated the NDs, and Isaac, Jackson and Scott greets them back. Nick and Jeff were bouncing around, Sebastian and Evan fist-bumped, and Andrew were jumping ecstatically.. On the other side, Aiden and Lydia hugged in relief, Danny and Ethan high-fived. and the girls engulfed the female leads in a group hug.

"Congratulations." Jackson shook Nolan's hand.

"Nice work." Nolan replied.

"See you at Regionals." Mr.Hale said to Josh.

"Same to you." Josh smiled, softly banged his gavel against the trophy.

Stiles also congratulated his old team, exchanged hugs with Allison and Malia, and kissed Jackson on the cheeks. Then he felt a strong pair of arms spun him around and hugged him close.

"We get to move forward now." Theo smiled, deep cyan eyes locked with his whiskey brown. 

"Move forward." Stiles agreed, smacked their lips together.

**Author's Note:**

> Songs used in this fic:  
> Hey, Soul Sister by Train  
> Hungry Like A Wolf/Rio by Duran Duran  
> Good Time by Owl City/Carly Rae Jepsen  
> Rockstar by A Great Big World


End file.
